


Foul Beer and Starry Nights

by nobelbandit



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Body Worship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Historical Lams, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, POV - First Person, POV - Laurens, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobelbandit/pseuds/nobelbandit
Summary: John Laurens is inspired by a starry night.Briefly.





	1. Chapter One

The moon was waning full and fat in the sky, looming huge upon the speckled expanse. Hamilton and I were making our way back to our quarters after spending a disappointing amount of time at some tavern, and while I was gazing up and admiring the stars, Alexander complained about the poor quality of the beer he’d been drinking earlier. I had stopped listening about halfway through his rants, instead thinking about ways I could somehow capture this beautiful night into a drawing or perhaps even a small watercolor painting.

As a matter of fact, I was so engrossed in my own thoughts that I completely missed the way my friend stared at me and slowed his pace a bit. The unusual quietness was what eventually pulled me out of my trance, though, and I quickly turned my head to face Alexander.

“Sorry, you were saying?” I muttered quickly, which made him chuckle. I narrowed my eyes at him, lifted a brow.

“Well?”

“Nothing, just –“ He shook his head and grinned playfully at me, his eyes tingling with mischievous delight.

“You were doing it again.”

Something in my face must have given away that I had zero clue what he was referring to, so he continued.

“Whenever you see something inspiring or beautiful, you get this very soft, gentle look on your face,” he explained, followed by a light shrug. I opened my mouth to say something, but instead of waiting for my response, he quickened his pace once more and hurried to our quarters, slipping through the door and disappearing out of my sight.

* * *

When I finally managed to make it back, Alexander was already in the middle of draining the contents of a flask, and while I admired the line of his throat as he took a few gulps, I also realized that I needed to stop him before it got out of hand. I crossed the room decisively and snatched the pewter from his hands, ignoring his protests. Why he was protesting anyway, I didn’t understand; the flask was already empty.

“I was merely trying to wash away the _foul_ aftertaste of that beer, Jack!” he grumbled, and I could tell from his slightly slurred speech and his usage of the nickname 'Jack' that the alcohol was already affecting him. _Typical._

I gave him a stern look and took his elbow, easing him down on the edge of his bed, then poured him a glass of water which he accepted with slight reluctance. Despite everything, I cared a great deal about him and couldn’t help but worry, even now. I made sure he was warm and hydrated, then installed myself at our table with my sketchbook and a piece of charcoal, planning to visualize the night sky as planned, while also keeping an eye on my friend.

I tried to be subtle in the way I stole worried glances at Alexander, who seemed to be plucking imaginary pieces of dust from his sleeve, but before I knew it, my hand was moving and the charcoal was gliding over my paper with ease.

Instead of a starry night with a bright moon, I drew him.

* * *

While I was adding details and shading to my portrait of Hamilton, the man himself startled me by abruptly pulling the chair next to me from underneath the table and plunking down on it, immediately moving it closer until he was practically sitting in my lap. At first, it did not seem like he was planning to do anything, until I felt his ankle brush lightly against my calf a few moments later and I knew it was going to be one of _those_ nights. I pretended not to be affected by the action and went back to my drawing in order to distract myself, which clearly bothered him. He started dragging his foot more firmly up my ankle, cleared his throat a few times and even went as far as reaching for my charcoal to get my attention. This, to me, was the final straw, and I finally gave in, glancing up at him.

I instantly noticed the redness of his cheeks and nose, the way he bit his bottom lip and smirked at me. His pupils, completely blown wide. I tried to act annoyed at first, wanted to remind him that he had been drinking and that we shouldn’t do this now, but his face was so near to mine and all I could hear was my blood singing in my ears and my heart pounding fiercely in my chest. And dear God, the things he did to me ...

“There it is again,” he whispered, his voice incredibly soft.

This time, I knew instantly what he was referring to, and filled in the blanks myself.

“Whenever I see something inspiring or beautiful,” I replied, remembering his words from earlier as clear as day, “I get this look on my face.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rating goes up in the second chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He was beautiful. I was inspired._

There was a moment of silence, in which I took the time to admire my beloved friend from up close, whereas he started to squirm in his seat under the scrutiny. I smirked knowingly at him, leaned in close and placed a warm hand on his knee under the table.

“You know,” I murmured, right next to his ear, “if you were looking for my attention, you could have just _asked_.”

I squeezed his knee, nipped teasingly at his earlobe.

A breathy little _Laurens_ escaped Hamilton’s lips, and it was enough for me to let go of any hesitation I’d felt before and finally give in to the desires I felt towards him. I promptly removed my hand from his knee, pulled myself to my feet and smiled in absolute delight at the disappointed groan my friend emitted.

“ _Shh_.”

I rounded his chair, stood behind him and placed my hands on his shoulders, massaged him for a moment before letting my hands wander down to his chest. I started unbuttoning his waistcoat, taking my time undoing the buttons, just like I planned on taking my time undoing _him_ , later. He was clearly frustrated with my slowness, and brought his own hands up to speed things along; fumbling to get his blouse off and muttering profanity under his breath when it didn’t work. I laughed and let him struggle for a bit, until I took pity on him and undid the rest of the buttons myself.

Once I had access to his skin, I wasted no time smoothing my hands over his chest, brushing gently past his nipples. I savored his little sighs and gasps, the way I felt the tension ease out of his body underneath my fingertips, his unmistakable physical reaction to my caresses. As a small reward, I cupped the back of his skull with both of my hands, guided his head back and supported the weight of it.

Hamilton slowly opened his eyes, stared right into mine, and licked his lips.

I kissed him.

(The fact that the angle was slightly awkward, ignored.)

***

We stayed like that for a while, until we both felt our necks strain in protest and moved our proceedings to Hamilton’s bed. I pinned him down beneath me, straddled his hips and went back to kissing him with renewed vigor. I felt his hands tug at my waistcoat, and he broke the kiss with an impatient huff to focus on his movements, glaring angrily at the buttons as if this would help him get them off any faster. He succeeded eventually, but groaned when he realized he still had to tackle a blouse.

“Take your time,” I joked, making no move to help him whatsoever.

“You are a cruel man, Laurens,” he replied.

I waited patiently for Alexander to rid me of the shirt and toss it aside, then placed the palm of my hand flat against his chest and pushed him back down. We immediately picked up where we left off. Hamilton arched his body against mine, dragging his nails down my shoulder blades in a way that drove me mad. It became apparent how greatly he affected me in the way I strained uncomfortably against my breeches, and I was relieved to see that my friend had a similar problem. The only difference: I was patient, and he was not.

Lost in his lust, Alexander desperately moved his hips, seeking friction against my body as best as he possibly could through the layers of clothing. His hands were restlessly moving around, alternating between holding onto the sheets, and holding onto me. I halted his roaming hands and pinned them above his head, catching his attention.

“Patience, my dear boy,” I said fondly, brushing a stray curl out of his eyes. “You will regret having ruined your breeches tomorrow morning.”

Instantly, he fumbled with the buttons of his breeches and shoved them down along with his stockings. I followed suit, hastily casting the removed clothing aside. When I turned back to Alexander, now completely bare beneath me and looking up at me expectantly, my heart swelled in my chest. I felt the weight of the world fall off my shoulders at that exact moment, and all I could think about was how beautiful he truly was, exposed and vulnerable. There were so many things on my mind that I wanted to tell him, but I said nothing. I let my actions speak for me.

***

I worshipped Alexander’s body and let his sighs and moans guide me. My hands were tenderly caressing every part of him, except where he wanted them the most. I had every intention of making this last, no matter how much he whined for me to go faster. I silenced him with a deep kiss, but abandoned his lips after a moment to explore the rest of his body, dropping gentle kisses down his torso, against his hip bones and his pelvis, dangerously close to his erection.

“ _John_ ,” he pleaded, propping himself up on his elbows to watch me.

Before letting him finish, however, I lowered my mouth to his cock and sucked, which made him fall back on the mattress with a drawn out moan, followed by a string of curses. I pulled off momentarily to shush him. We had to be discreet, after all.

“I am _trying_.” He had a hand in his own hair, his other hand fisted into the sheets and holding on tightly. Trembling with want. He was a sight to behold. 

I grinned, drew him back into my mouth and hummed, savoring the fact that I could bring such intense pleasure to someone I loved so dearly. Someone I was not even supposed to love this way. I wet my lips, slid down gradually and fondled him with my hands in the meantime. He repeated my name over and over again, like a prayer. It encouraged me to quicken my pace, suddenly eager to tip him over the edge, to show him how much I cared. There wasn’t a thing I wouldn’t do for him.

“Oh, _God_. Laurens, I’m – “ He didn’t finish his sentence, but I knew what he was trying to tell me. Could feel it, in fact. I ignored his warning and instead worked both my hand and my head mercilessly up and down his shaft, until I heard him gasp loudly and felt him tense. I held still, not wanting to overstimulate him, and made sure to keep everything in my mouth until he was done. He gently petted my hair, in what I considered a silent _thank you_ , and I felt giddy as I pulled off and swallowed his release with no second thoughts, all under his watch.

I allowed Alexander a moment to catch his breath, while I went to lie beside him, pushing sticky curls from his forehead and pressing my lips against his temple. He looked sated and spent, lazily tracing shapes on my chest with his fingertips for a long while. Teasing. I closed my eyes, and by doing this, completely missed the sly smirk that spread on my friend’s face.

The tips of his fingers slowly trailed lower, down my ribs and over my navel. It wasn’t hard to puzzle out what Alexander had in mind, and I bit my lip in anticipation. Unlike me, he wasted no time on relentless teasing, and despite the fact that I often prided myself to be a very patient man, I was extremely grateful that he wasn’t making me wait any longer than I already had.

I moaned when he curled his hand around me and started stroking, and I turned my head to capture his lips in a searing kiss. He eagerly parted his own, which I gladly took advantage of. I trapped his bottom lip between my teeth and pulled, licked into his open mouth as if I couldn’t stand not to. Alexander progressively sped up the pace of his hand, and I broke the kiss with a moan to get some air in my lungs. This wasn’t going to take long, and I think we were both more than aware of it.

What finally pushed me over the edge was Alexander whispering sweet nothings into my ear, showering me in affectionate words that sounded like poetry to me. My hips stuttered, and I came with a sigh, my head lolling against Alexander’s shoulder, a small, contented smile on my face.

***

We enjoyed the silence for a few long minutes, gently petting and caressing each other’s bodies until we caught our breaths back. Quietly looking after each other. I opened my eyes to look at him. Hamilton looked right back.

He was beautiful. I was inspired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
